


赌气不是解决情敌的好方法

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [16]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 梗源自亨利·卡维尔读饥渴推特
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 15





	赌气不是解决情敌的好方法

“超人可以随意地摧毁我的身体和我的生命，而我只会对他说‘你明天还来吗？’……哈哈哈，是的，呃，”克拉克低头确认了一眼手中纸条上印着的ID，爽朗地笑了起来，“是的，Sam，我明天有空。”

克拉克没有一丝裂痕的灿烂笑容堪称完美，在其他人眼里，超人此时此刻的笑容看起来绝对发自真心，的确，谁会在看到别人爱慕自己的言论时不开心呢？于是同一时间，克拉克对面数台摄像机后的导播们也跟着超人的幽默捂嘴笑了起来，眼见超人高到不可思议的配合度，节目组的人自然是为预期中会得到的节目效果心花怒放——毕竟，今天超人要读的这些精挑细选过的推特可是满满充斥着对超人的各种饥渴幻想来着。

随着超人又捻开一张纸条用更为愉悦的语调读出下一条推特，演播厅里的所有人都忍不住无声欢呼起来。即使在正式录制前，他们都还对超人看到这些推特时会作何反应心存忐忑，他们也不是没担心过超人会不会因为这些大尺度的推特内容一声招呼都不打就直接破墙离开。尴尬也好，害羞也好，这都是合情合理的，他们设想过无数种破格接受这期录制邀约的超人临场的表现，只是在这种种猜测里，他们唯独没猜到超人本人其实对此无比期待——要不是觉得有意思，他根本没必要来到这里。读几条推特而已，这没什么难的，他可是和蔼亲切的、从来不曾在任何采访镜头前露出过不耐烦的超人。现如今，复活的超人终于被这个世界接受，在正义联盟大受欢迎的今天，读几条可爱的人类对超人友善的性幻想没什么值得克拉克抗拒的。没人会不喜欢自己的魅力得到大范围的肯定，特别是曾经历过整个世界误解和排斥的克拉克。再次亲口读出人们对他的喜爱只会让他更受鼓舞，只不过，在他沉浸于人们对超人有些出格的幻想并为此骄傲时，得意忘形让他忘记了，就算是早就习惯于接受各种宠爱的布鲁斯•韦恩，也还是会对自己的男朋友被太多人觊觎这个事实感到不快的。

“不像你想的那么饥渴，哈？”当他那天做完这个让全世界都爆炸了的有趣节目后回到哥谭，一早就把他的衣服打包好一股脑往他头上扔去的布鲁斯着实让他吃了一惊，“所以你觉得别人把你当成一生挚爱还不够？”

克拉克不知所措地捡着满地的衣服，愣了一会儿才反应过来。他不是没见过布鲁斯作为韦恩少爷时任性的模样，可这一次，是他和布鲁斯交往以来这位一向内敛的中年人头一次因为他而产生嫉妒的情绪。这种初次体验的惊喜让他忘了自己当下更应该做的是安抚布鲁斯的情绪，而这直接导致了他居然想抓住这个难得的机会在此基础上好好欣赏一番自己吃醋的爱人会如何表现。

“复活的超人受到各种不同群体的欢迎，你难道不为我感到高兴吗？”他丢下衣服，挤眉弄眼地刺激着布鲁斯，再者，自己成为许多人的性幻想对象这个事实的确为他带来了巨大的成就感，他正沉浸其中不可自拔，“还是说你看到我太受欢迎所以有危机感了？”

如果说布鲁斯一开始只是因为看到了这个节目产生了些许醋意，那此刻，面对外星恋人的沾沾自喜，他可就真的有点儿来气了。

“你明天有空？Sam？”他高高挑起眉毛，顺便还抬脚踢了一下掉落在脚边的、克拉克的T恤，“需要我现在就帮你和那位Sam订房间吗？”

自克拉克复活以来，布鲁斯对他说话的语气还从未这么刻薄过。然而因为接连的惊喜冲昏了头脑的克拉克还是没能用最简单的认错来缓和事态，不仅如此，他更是得寸进尺地想要逼问出一个比八万条推特都让他心花怒放的答案：

“所以你承认自己吃醋了？”

天可怜见的，他单纯只是想听布鲁斯亲口说一句“我吃醋了”而已，但黑暗骑士的自尊心显然不容许他在这么嚷嚷了之后再次让自以为是的超人如愿，所以他拢起眉头闭上嘴，及时地控制好了自己的情绪。看到自己男朋友在电视机里大声朗读别人有多想和他上床已经让布鲁斯的心情很糟糕了，那之后，这位没眼力见儿的男朋友还要兴高采烈地欣赏他的失态无疑是在火上浇油。不过布鲁斯不准备再用这种只会让克拉克得意的方式去控诉他的所作所为——

或者说，他压根都不打算再搭理克拉克了。不管他是如何眉飞色舞地绕着布鲁斯想要盘问出一个到底吃没吃醋的回答，布鲁斯都沉着脸没再给过他半个眼神。稍稍冷静下来的克拉克倒也就没再自讨没趣，只是比起一早就该做的讨饶，他满脑子想着的依然还是想要多多享受一下，毕竟这情况太罕见了，他想，只要他再坚持坚持，他总能等到布鲁斯放下他那高贵的矜持承认他有多爱自己、爱到会为了一些仅仅只是意淫的推特而醋意横生。于是他也故作潇洒地离开，假装自己不为布鲁斯的冷漠所动，哪怕在接下来的两天里，布鲁斯对他都秉持着视而不见的冰冷态度，他也破天荒地没有成为先示弱的那个。

“你们吵架了？”最不害怕超人和蝙蝠侠苛责也最有胆量八卦超人私事的比利是联盟里第一个按捺不住好奇心的，只要不是瞎了，他们都不可能不知道平时总爱腻歪在蝙蝠侠身边的超人几天前面对全世界做出了什么壮举：

“嘿嘿，我没猜错的话，是不是因为你读的那些推特？”

“你也看过节目了？”克拉克好心情地看着比利，对于别人的反馈也同样好奇，他不至于主动去问伙伴们对此的想法，但既然比利凑上来了……

“我的表现怎么样？”

“超酷的！”比利一向不会驳超人的面子，更遑论那短短几分钟的小节目带来的热度再这几天里不降反升，人们对于超人难得露骨的表现又惊又喜，而在此之后，推特上以超人为性幻想对象的饥渴推特更是呈数倍增长：

“读饥渴推特可真是太有意思了，为什么没有节目组邀请我？”

“你还没成年。”克拉克重重拍了下比利的后脑勺以此希望他立刻停止和他年纪不符的浮想联翩，“我可没有和蝙蝠侠吵架，我们只是有一些小小的摩擦，而这都是因为蝙蝠侠太爱我了。”

克拉克不吝于在伙伴面前表现自己的得意，自从他答应比利在学校露面陪他一起吃午餐后，这孩子显然就把他当成了最崇拜也最知心的朋友。只是，在他洋洋得意的同时，他并不会想到他很快就要为自己的大言不惭付出深刻的代价。

起初，克拉克只是在布鲁斯为他和玛莎买回的房子里躺着，他捧着手机，乐呵呵地翻阅着他的节目视频下有关于超人有多可爱的讨论。他并不是没有察觉到从哥谭方位传来的、熟悉的低低呻吟，他对那把细软音调再熟悉不过了，只是，并不多疑的他只把它当成了自己和布鲁斯冷战几天后太过想念恋人的后遗症。而后，那断续的呻吟变得愈发有存在感，那几乎就是布鲁斯正处在某种享受之中，他无比确认那是布鲁斯发出的。可是怎么会？他的男朋友明明远在斯莫威尔呢。克拉克皱着眉丢开手机，屏蔽了所有杂音后，那情色的、明明不该出现的声音迫使他立刻从斯莫威尔来到了哥谭。他站在那座几天前被布鲁斯轰出去的玻璃房子外头，而里面那张本该他和布鲁斯一起躺着的床上正发生的一切让他瞠目结舌。

“布鲁斯……你……我……”

克拉克推门进去，门并没有锁，这意味着布鲁斯预料到了他的到来。毋庸置疑，布鲁斯就是故意的，然而此时趴在床上翘着屁股、搭放在臀缝上的手指上正绕着一圈细尼龙绳的布鲁斯却完全没把克拉克的出现当回事。一些极其轻微的震动声被深埋在布鲁斯软腻的肠道里，直到站在这个位置，克拉克才终于分辨出让布鲁斯发出这种诱人声音的元凶到底是什么。那颗精巧的跳蛋此刻正掌控着布鲁斯，他高抬着屁股，似乎怎么也没法得到进一步的满足，于是他难耐地扭了扭腰，在确认自己没法用这小玩意儿达到高潮之后，他不满地呜咽了一声，而后抓过手边的遥控器按下了停止。

“布……布鲁斯……”克拉克不敢再多靠近一步，他觉得自己又变成了和布鲁斯•韦恩初次见面时那个笨嘴笨舌的自己。布鲁斯咬着下唇将跳蛋从自己屁股里缓缓抽出来的画面太过冲击，以致于他的舌头打了结，什么完整的话也说不出口。他目不转睛地盯着布鲁斯的指尖，它的每一个细微动作都能引得半眯着眼睛的布鲁斯浅浅哼吟。他猜布鲁斯一定是特意将动作放得这么慢的，他在折磨自己，他更是要向自己示威：看吧，我宁愿把跳蛋放进自己的屁股也不要你的老二。

克拉克想，布鲁斯胜利了，他轻轻松松就让自己败下了阵来，他现在不仅倍感挫败，他那唯一还能运转的小部分大脑在想的只是他为什么会觉得自己能在这场冷战中赢过布鲁斯•韦恩？

他一定是失心疯了。

跳蛋被抽出甬道的那瞬发出了一声轻到几不可闻的水声，从跪着变作侧躺的布鲁斯细细地喘了几口气后，陶醉的表情这才因为闯进来的克拉克迅速凝结了。他转过头，冷冷瞥了杵在那儿的人影一眼，那之后，他面无表情地放下了那个小巧的粉色跳蛋。缓过劲儿来的克拉克以为自己这位结束了用情趣玩具自我满足的恋人终于打算跟自己说什么了，但对方却只是拿过被丢在一边的内裤套上，然后当做克拉克不存在一样轻巧地蹦下了床接着径自朝浴室走去。

在假装克拉克不存在这件事上，布鲁斯绝对是地球上最擅长的人。克拉克重重叹了口气，他忘掉方才那个让他血脉偾张的画面，立刻知趣地跟到了布鲁斯的后头：

“我道歉，布鲁斯，我投降了。”不管布鲁斯看不看得见，他依然将两手高高举过头顶，那副垂头丧气的可怜模样足以表达他的诚意，“我只是太想听你承认你为了我吃醋而已，那……那会显得我在你心里很重要。”

他说得很诚恳，他的目的真的就是像他说得那样单纯，只是他没把控好度，仗着自己复活后布鲁斯对他的百般纵容过了火。只要布鲁斯给他机会，他绝对会好好向布鲁斯解释和赔罪的：

“对不起，布鲁斯，是我太幼稚……你别气我了。”

布鲁斯的脚步这才停下来，克拉克依然做出投降的姿势等着布鲁斯表态。布鲁斯顿在原地停顿了五秒有余，克拉克正想着自己要不要更进一步地放低姿态，布鲁斯就倏地转回了身回应了克拉克的这番求饶：

“就气你。”

不管平时故意让自己表现得多么荒唐但至少举止总是优雅有礼的韦恩总裁，这回居然出其不意地冲他的年轻恋人竖起了两根中指，与此同时，他还不忘在嘴上张狂地继续补了一句：

“操你。”

克拉克再一次没能控制好表情，他惊讶地张开了嘴、万分确定自己选择用冷战逼布鲁斯承认吃醋的方式把他气得不轻了。这一点，从中年人暴躁起来竟然失去理智口不择言到认为自己能干倒钢铁之躯上就能窥见。

“这么做你就能消气？”他放下胳膊，眯着眼睛打量起布鲁斯的神情里有几分认真。布鲁斯对克拉克突然变换的表情毫无畏惧，他拧起眉回瞪过去，不屈不挠地再次比了个“操你”的口型。

克拉克的眼皮跳了跳。

“可以。”克拉克刻意放慢了呼吸的频率，他的说话节奏还是很平缓，只是他此刻敛着眉头的表情怎么也没办法把眼里那种好笑的轻蔑掩去。如果说他在全世界面前读别人对他的性幻想触到了布鲁斯的底线，那布鲁斯对他产生质疑并妄图挑战他在床上的权威则也同样触到了他的底线。克拉克张开双臂往后退，一副欢迎布鲁斯说到做到的邀请模样：

“你来。”

这种赤裸裸的挑衅显然惹恼了本来就火大的布鲁斯，他看着克拉克那张欠揍的脸，想都没想就直接朝他扑了过去。他的攻击没有任何计划，他就只是单纯地撞向克拉克，指望着自己能将他撞到离他们不远的床上然后在他脸上狠狠咬一口。克拉克当然没能让他如愿，如果说他本来还想接着迁就布鲁斯直到他消气为止，在第一次听到布鲁斯竟然声称要操自己的时候，他也没办法再继续包容韦恩的骄纵了。他轻松接住了自个儿送进他怀里的布鲁斯借势往后倒，奢华的定制床垫很好地承托了两具下跌的躯体，转瞬间，布鲁斯就失去了他原本可以主动进攻的优势，克拉克压制他的姿势没给他留下任何挣扎空间。他在布鲁斯的髋部跨坐开，手也结结实实地将布鲁斯的胳膊牢牢压向两侧，那之后他坐正了些，这让他低头看向布鲁斯的时候，俨然有一种居高临下的气势：

“你就不怕被我操到求饶？”

“滚去操那些想让你把舌头伸到喉咙里的人。”虽然事实明晃晃地告诉布鲁斯超人根本不可能去做这件事，他在推特上的万千情敌于超人而言不过只是一些虚拟的代码和账号，但气势上，他依然一丝一毫都不想输。克拉克对这回答无奈地笑了一声，他原本想过认认真真道歉，接着用自己的耐心来驯服只会在他面前展现坏脾气的韦恩少爷。可惜，他猜现在不管多低姿态的温言软语都不会对气头上大少爷起作用了：

“你非要继续气我，是吗？”

他做着最后确认，布鲁斯非但不领情，甚至还拼尽全力挣动了一下，尝试无果后，被压制得不甘不愿的布鲁斯瞪着他，龇牙咧嘴地又骂了一句：

“不止，我还要操你呢。”

面对布鲁斯一再的挑衅，克拉克认为，自己要是再不做出点实际的镇压恐怕就真要让布鲁斯以为他哪天能让这幻想成真了。于是扣住布鲁斯的手又使了使力，与此同时克拉克伏低上半身直至凑近到布鲁斯耳边，

“你是不是宁愿要这种小玩具也不要我？”他轻轻吐气，问得是那么温柔，温柔到仿佛下一句就会是诚恳的道歉了。布鲁斯当然没指望这个好胜起来比他还要强硬的男人在这种时刻低头，可是，他也绝不会想到这个平日看起来总是人畜无害的老实男孩会一把捞过刚刚才被用过的跳蛋拿到他眼前带着威胁晃了晃：

“那你就继续享受吧。”

内裤被撕走和双手被绑住是同时发生的，对克拉克来说，只要他想，脱下上衣来将布鲁斯的手腕牢牢捆紧只需要半秒。而对布鲁斯来说，这行为就又阴险又狡猾了。只是布鲁斯没法在这种时候控诉超人利用自己的能力作弊的行为，因为等布鲁斯反应过来克拉克正顶开他膝盖的时候，那个微凉的球体便又跟着克拉克的手指一起滑进了不久前被他自己开拓过的甬道。先前被扩张过的穴口不费什么劲就吞下了它们，布鲁斯呼吸一滞，整个人都因恰好卡在敏感凸起上的跳蛋软了下来。他承认他先前是故意用跳蛋自慰并发出声音来吸引克拉克注意的，他知道克拉克能看穿他的用意，可他要是知道这个下流的氪星人居然会反过来用这种方法折磨他，他一定不会意气用事而是好好想想后果再慎重下决定的。

然而现在怎么后悔都已经于事无补了，克拉克敛着眉眼，几乎是面无表情地抽出了手指。他一反常态地没有过度留恋这具诱人的躯体，他只是拿过遥控器，没给布鲁斯一点警告就再次开启了它。他清楚跳蛋在肠道里再次滋滋震动的瞬间，布鲁斯就再也没法继续对他任性了。。

“那么喜欢用它来气我？嗯？”克拉克跪在不受控蜷成一团的布鲁斯身上，他轻吻布鲁斯灰白的鬓角，往下伸去的手却精准绕住了留在外头的长绳。他轻轻拉动它，跳蛋便跟着他的手指往下挪了一寸，当布鲁斯得到了喘息的空当，克拉克却又不留情面地再次用插进去的手指将它顶了回去。他了解这具身体，他太清楚怎么作弄这个不老实的中年人：

“那我就好好配合你，好不好？”

克拉克的语气依然温和无害，只有布鲁斯知道他手上的动作却与他所表现出的体贴截然相反。他坐到了正对布鲁斯的位置一把将他搂近后伸出手掌用力拍打了几下布鲁斯紧实的臀肉。这带着暴力意味的虐待是赤裸裸的惩罚，甬道里含着的跳蛋跟着外部的震动又一次强烈刺激了布鲁斯的前列腺。布鲁斯断断续续呜咽了起来，他想逃出这困境，然而被捆缚住的双手让他注定只能无助地在抽搐中将自己蜷得更紧。他用力闭着眼睛，含混发出的声音全是情不自禁的抽泣，他原原本本地展现着自己的脆弱和放浪，然而冷眼旁观的克拉克却依旧没有一丝心软，他甚至还挑了个舒服的姿势用手撑着头侧躺了下来。布鲁斯在席卷他的快感中无意识地眯开眼，朦胧的视野中，他看到那个在电视里道貌岸然的超人如今正一边欣赏着被跳蛋折磨的他，一边褪掉了自己的裤子有一搭没一搭地自慰着。

布鲁斯觉得这简直比他真的把自己操到求饶还可恨。他的怨怼无处发泄，因为那颗跳蛋还在他的屁股里奋力地制造骚动呢。布鲁斯开始痛恨这单一震动的频率为何还没让他感到麻木，相反，他的心口都因机械性的快感变得滚烫，这热度灼烧着布鲁斯，让他不知满足为何物，也让他被叫嚣的空虚掌控了理智。他开始更肆无忌惮地浪叫，他已经顾不得赌气不赌气的了，他在床上的尊严被克拉克凶狠的报复全数消磨了。虽说始作俑者明明就是那个有了男朋友却还在全世界面前不知羞耻读饥渴推特的人，但如果可以，他现在只想求一求亵玩他的恶魔。他迫切想要那个恶魔来填满他的骚穴，他甚至想不明白自己都这样了，那个童子军是怎么忍得住还待在边上无动于衷的？

“混……混蛋……”布鲁斯在颤抖中小声痛骂着，“你最好快点……唔……操进来……”

“快点什么？”克拉克承认自己硬得不行了，不过他一点也不怯于让布鲁斯看到自己那根直挺挺戳在那儿的大肉棒，他慢悠悠地撸动着它，等着布鲁斯最后的倔强也彻底溃败，“我听不清。”

布鲁斯咬咬牙根，他一度想放弃求克拉克的念头，他宁愿就这么被跳蛋不带感情地操到高潮也不要再让无情的超人得逞了。可看穿他所有意图的克拉克偏偏不依不饶地又将自己作恶多端的手指探进了布鲁斯的小穴，他得说，光光是这么一小块指腹所探触到的柔软就已经让自己的阴茎又涨大了一圈，但在布鲁斯心甘情愿投降之前，克拉克宁愿压抑自己对布鲁斯的疯狂渴望。

他不由分说将跳蛋往甬道更深处推去。

“操……唔啊……”布鲁斯的惊恐转眼变成了旖旎的呻吟，他后仰起脖颈，连耳垂都因为从尾椎处攀上的酥麻泛上了粉红色。克拉克的手指在嫩穴里草草搅弄了两下就又带着滑腻的液体退了出来。他解开布鲁斯手腕上的束缚，将不自然蜷着的布鲁斯强行翻了过来。

“你现在想到我了？”他按住布鲁斯的手，当他压在布鲁斯的身上逼迫他在一阵阵的痉挛中张开大腿容纳自己，这种邪恶的欺压为他带来了难以言说的兴奋，他咬住布鲁斯的乳首，而后又满意地抬起头仔仔细细盯着那一圈属于自己的牙印。

“你看，你饥渴起来的样子和我读到的那些推特比起来根本不算什么。”

被跳蛋持续刺激着的布鲁斯做不出反抗，他只能轻眨眼睛，挤出眼角的泪水，然后一次又一次在高亢的呻吟中忍受克拉克恶意的秽语。他无法挣动，也没有力气挣动，往小腹冲的热流让他勃起许久的阴茎断续吐出白色液体，但他也已经不知体面为何物了，他晃着脑袋，用仅剩的最后一点气力小声呢喃起来：

“求你……”布鲁斯知道克拉克想听这个，他所做的一切无非是想得到一个淫荡的、不知羞耻的布鲁斯•韦恩——

那就给他吧。

“快操我……”泪水适时自眼角流下，布鲁斯带着啜泣的乞求是任何人都无法抗拒的天籁，“求你了……”

克拉克觉得自己躁动而疯狂的心终于因布鲁斯的示弱得到了满足。他的阴茎胀得仿佛上面的血管都会随时爆裂，他骑在布鲁斯身上，用舌尖细细玩弄他的每一道伤疤。他叼着布鲁斯的乳头来回舔弄，像是怎么也舔不够；他吮住布鲁斯的喉结，又去啃咬那漂亮的下巴，他用自己的阴茎蹭着布鲁斯的，在他身上龌龊地蹭来蹭去。可他偏偏不进去，就这一次，他想让布鲁斯明白，在赌气这件事上，蝙蝠侠可不是最厉害的那个。他可以无条件包容韦恩少爷的任性，但他必须得让布鲁斯明白和他赌气的限度在哪里。

“你好想它，是不是？”克拉克靠不停的深呼吸来平复越来越难忍住的冲动，他抱着布鲁斯翻过身，让止不住颤抖的布鲁斯跪趴到了自己腿上。当布鲁斯的脸蹭到那根胀硬的肉棒，他就知道这绝对是克拉克又一次蓄意的羞辱。

不过还被跳蛋侍弄着后穴的他，已经不再拥有和今天就是要戏弄他的人计较的资格了。

克拉克扶着阴茎，特地让光滑的柱头拍打上布鲁斯的侧脸。克拉克想，要是可以，他写给蝙蝠侠的饥渴推特一定就是幻想这样的场面了，比如撕坏蝙蝠侠的头套用自己的阴茎抽打他的脸或是让他一边自慰一边帮自己做口活之类的。只是他比世界上所有人都要幸运，在他敲下这些意淫文字前，他就已经拥有了美梦成真的机会。

他将两根手指插进布鲁斯的嘴里以此撬开布鲁斯的牙关，那之后，他用指尖挑弄布鲁斯的舌头，诱哄着早已臣服于欲望的男人靠近自己忍受了太久的老二：

“快让它知道你有多想要它。”他盯着布鲁斯沉溺在欲望中的迷蒙神情，“你知道怎么做。”

布鲁斯言听计从，他是那么听话地伸出了舌头，温顺的用他的舌尖一点一点地舔弄着克拉克的龟头。腥膻的雄性荷尔蒙气息从他的舌尖蔓延开来，勾得他后穴又渗出更多粘腻液体。他又有什么可以反抗的余地呢？就算他解放了双手，就算他获得了行动上的自由，他也早就被克拉克禁锢在了这方屈辱与愉悦共存的禁地之中无法脱逃了。

克拉克在布鲁斯小心的舔吮中长长地抽气，征服所带来的心理上的满足将生理上获得快感又推高了一个层次。他轻抚起布鲁斯肩胛骨下的那一小块皮肤，低低哄着他要求他将自己的性器吞得更深。他可管不了布鲁斯光是含住他的柱头就已经费尽力气了，津液自合不拢的嘴角流下，肉茎被温暖口腔包裹的感觉是如此无与伦比的美妙。克拉克开始动情地轻哼，要不是布鲁斯突然向后撤开了，他甚至差点忘乎所以到就此交代在布鲁斯不甚纯顺的口交里。

他往前看去，撅着屁股的布鲁斯也正仰起脸看向他。那双棕色的瞳眸里盛着的全是布鲁斯破碎的骄傲，它们涌动在泪光之下，轻轻松松地就叫克拉克只想立刻对被他欺负到现在的布鲁斯投降。像是为了乘胜追击似的，布鲁斯偏偏又强忍着身后的一波波快感往上爬动了些，他将头凑到克拉克面前明晃晃地索吻，他的表情又委屈又可怜。明知这个男人这会儿所表现出的一切都是他精心设计的，克拉克也只得心甘情愿承认自己在这一回合的较量中失败了。他攫住布鲁斯的唇，抱着他的脑袋又变换了两人的位置，分开的双腿间那个翕张的粉嫩穴口就势容纳进了早就蓄势待发的阴茎。跳蛋随着大肉棒的插入被直接捅到了甬道的最里，伴随着克拉克又深又狠的挺撞，震动的跳蛋将布鲁斯所能感受到的快感放大到了极致。

这对于钢铁之躯来说极其微弱的刺激也因两人下身的紧密结合带来了意想不到的惊喜，它紧贴着肉柱的顶端，将布鲁斯所能感受到的刺激也全数反馈给了克拉克。克拉克紧绷的大腿肌肉不自然地抽搐了几下，这种新奇的体验让跪在布鲁斯腿间的克拉克头皮发麻。他低吼两声后又扯着布鲁斯将他往后拖动，欲求不满的小穴于是将巨物吞得更深，敏感的软肉被带着蛮力的粗长一次次挤开，布鲁斯那根早就被那个小玩意儿激起反应的硬挺，终于在克拉克有力的操干下用喷射出的白浊将布鲁斯的下腹弄得一塌糊涂。

“够……够了……”前后的双重高潮让布鲁斯瘫软在克拉克身下，他勉力抬起手往前抓了半天，却怎么也没抓到个可供他喘口气的救命稻草。

“急什么，它还没吃够呢。”全程目睹溺毙在性快感中的布鲁斯有多迷人的克拉克大喘着粗气，沾着淫水的肉柱才抽出去几秒，克拉克就又干劲十足地稍稍变换过角度后重新将它深埋进布鲁斯早就可以顺畅进出的内腔，“除非你肯说你就是爱我爱到因为那些推特吃醋了，我就放过你。”

“呜——”布鲁斯没料到克拉克还记挂着这个——在他把自己欺负得浑身酸软之后！布鲁斯在几记贯穿的力挺后抽噎起来，“我要上推特控诉你强奸我。”

他鼓着半边腮帮，神情可是相当认真，要不是他紧实诱人的屁股正口不对心地吞吃着克拉克的阴茎，克拉克还真要花上几秒来好好反思自己到底是不是太过粗暴了。

“去吧。”于是忍不住大笑的克拉克暂时停下了操弄，他气定神闲地压到布鲁斯身上，还不忘在他湿润的眼角亲了亲，“最好顺便告诉你在推特上的情敌们你被超人干了很多次，我一点也不介意在推特公开恋情。”

见布鲁斯不说话，克拉克便重新跪坐回原来的位置，他扶住布鲁斯的膝盖，让重新插进去的柱体在那块凸起上不轻不重的戳刺。这果然登时又激得布鲁斯起了反应，他那才软下去的性器又有了半勃的势头：

“既然你还是不肯说。”克拉克拿起手边的遥控器，笑嘻嘻地将频率调到了最高等级，眼见憋红了脸的布鲁斯连乳尖都自觉挺立起来，克拉克也成就感十足地挺了挺胯，满意地大力往前顶：

“那我今天非要干到你射不出为止。”

整个后背都沁出汗来的布鲁斯回不了嘴，他只能阖上眼黏黏糊糊地叫喊和哭求，随着克拉克的抽插摇摆的身体像是随时就会散架。而克拉克清楚只要自己不停，这位口是心非的大少爷早晚会被自己的旺盛精力折腾得再也没法跟自己嘴硬。

“如果买韦恩集团的房子就能让布鲁斯•韦恩舔我的屌，那我一定会买下哥谭市的所有房子。”

布鲁斯好心情地扬了扬手中的纸条，接着自然地对着摄像机抛了个飞吻，在调情这件事上，就算只是面对虚拟的社交账号也绝不会难倒布鲁斯：

“哇哦，谢谢，不过我想你得排个队。”他将手伸进箱子里，满是期待地嘟囔着，“这可一点都不火辣，让我来看看下一条怎么样。”

“布鲁斯•韦恩就是我的性取向，我已经迫不及待想掐住他的脖子把我的屌塞进他的屁股里了。”

“嘿，对我温柔点儿，我可是很脆弱的。”布鲁斯不满地努了努嘴，这配合的反应逗得前排的编导们大笑着鼓起掌来，顺着这热烈的气氛，布鲁斯又用手托着下巴，假装苦恼地眨起眼睛：“这程度的话，导演们恐怕得花点心思考虑给我消音了。”

面对读起饥渴推特来得心应手的布鲁斯•韦恩，心花怒放的工作人员再一次斗志满满地握了握拳。在超人接受邀请录制节目之后，哥谭大名人布鲁斯•韦恩也主动提出要来录饥渴推特绝对是他们这个原本经费拮据的节目组这个月经历的第二次惊喜。在他们暗暗期待这期能超越之前的超人成为史上点击率最高一期的同时，他们并不知道曾让他们成为话题中心的超人先生正气势汹汹地朝摄影棚赶来。只是相比采用过错误方法的布鲁斯，克拉克比他更清楚，一味赌气可没什么用——

只有尽早向全世界宣示主权，才是解决情敌的最好方法。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年5月1日，以此记录。


End file.
